Firasat
by Kenny Abimanyu
Summary: Kita tak bisa kan menentukan kapan dan pada siapa kita jatuh cinta ? #14SHKE prompt : kiss


Mungkin memang benar adanya, cinta datang tanpa diduga.

Mungkin benar pula kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa kita tidak bisa menentukan kapan dan pada pada siapa kita jatuh cinta, benar kan ?

Hitam dan putih takkan bisa bersatu kan ?

Tapi tak ada yang tak mungkin kan kalau Tuhan yang berkata ?

 **FIRASAT©MARCEL**

 **NARUTO©MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

 _ **Standard Warning(s) Applied**_

Sasuke.

Jenius, kaya, terkenal.

Hinata.

Miskin, pendiam, tersisih.

Siapa sangka diam-diam mereka punya hubungan. Diam-diam ternyata serumah. Apa yang kalian pikirkan ?

Tidak, mereka bukan kekasih.

Mereka juga bukan saudara tiri.

Yap, asisten rumah tangga. Atau kasarnya sih pembantu.

Bukan, bukan Hinata pembantunya. Tapi ibunya. Gadis itu hanya numpang tinggal ikut ibunya. Mungkin kalian berfikir bahwa ini drama picisan kan ? Tidak, Sasuke tidak merasa jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sadar gadis itu ada. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke sadar bahwa gadis itu "berbeda". Ya, anak yang pernah dilahirkan Hyuuga Hikari memiliki kemampuan khusus. Ia bisa melihat hal-hal yang tak terjangkau secara kasat mata.

Ia...pemilik indra keenam.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa gadis itu aneh. Seperti menyingkir dari peradaban. Menyendiri. Diam. Mengamati. Ah, tak tahukah kalian bahwa ia sedang mengawasi sesuatu. Ya, dia. Pria itu. Duduk dibangkunya. Ah, tidak. Pria itu menoleh. Mendatanginya. Seketika Hinata pergi berusaha untuk menjauh secepat mungkin dari makhluk itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Tujuhbelas tahun. Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ya dia. Dia koma sudah lebih dari 4 bulan lamanya. Harusnya ia tak disini kan ?

Dia tanpa raga.

Artinya dia bukan manusia.

Benar selama koma, hanya Hyuuga itu yang sadar bahwa Sasuke masih beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

 _Grab_

"Kenapa kau lari dariku?"

Roh itu berhasil menyusulnya.

Setelah dikira aman barulah ia mulai berkomunikasi.

"Kau adalah hal yang harus kuhindari"

Sasuke mendecih. Ia tak suka ini. Baru pertama kali ia ditolak oleh wanita. Beberapa bulan ini ia baru tersadar wanita ini tinggal di rumahnya. Ah, ia tak ingat berapa bulan ya ?

"Aku majikanmu, harusnya kau tau itu"

"Kita tidak berbicara dalam konteks pekerjaan. Pergilah dan jangan kembali lagi"

Hyuuga melepaskan tangannya. Pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Ah, bayangan hitam itu lagi. Bayangan itu terus mengikutinya.

"Hei, kau. Lebih baik jika memang ingin mencabut nyawanya, cabut saja. Jangan mengikutiku. Aku tak ada urusan dengannya."

Bayangan hitam itu tertawa dan menghilang.

"Kupikir kau orang gagu. Mengingat track record mu selama ini. Tak ada teman. Sendirian. Kesepian."

Hinata hanya diam dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia dan Sasuke berada di tengah hutan yang gelap. Di depan harimau kelaparan. Hanya berdua. Tidak, ia takkan membiarkan harimau itu memangsa Sasuke. Tidak setelah beberapa bulan ini ia dekat dengan lelaki itu. Firasatnya harus salah. Ia akan membuat bayangan hitam itu berhenti mengejar Sasukenya. Sasukenya tidak boleh mati secepat itu.

"Ah, aku akan menjenguk Sasuke-sama, _okaasan_ "

"Ini sudah malam, Hinata. Besok saja"

"Ah, tak apa. Tadi buku tugasku ketinggalan di kamar inapnya. Aku takut tak sempat mengambilnya besok pagi. Mumpung ingat."

.

.

.

Lampu sorot truk besar itu mendekat. Tabrakan itu tak terelakkan. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara _okaasan_ memanggilnya. Ah, bayangan hitam itu. Jadi begitu?. Bukan Sasuke yang akan meninggalkannya, tapi ia yang akan pergi. Ah, harusnya ia tak terbangun di tengah mimpi itu. Harusnya ia sadar harimau itu bukan ingin menyantap Sasukenya. Ah, dia lega sekarang. Sasukenya tidak akan pergi. Sial, kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu disaat kematiannya sudah di depan mata. Sasukenya yang tak pernah tau bahwa sang gadis mencintainya. Sasukenya yang selalu gigih mendekati si gadis dalam wujud roh. Sasukenya yang berbicara tentang cinta di bawah pohon akasia tua. Sasuke. Sasuke. Bayangan hitam itu mendekat. Mulai mengayunkan pedang bermata tiganya. Perwujudan bentuk sang shinigami itu sendiri. Gadis itu menutup matanya perlahan. Mencoba menarik nafas yang dalam dari selang oksigen di hidungnya. Membayangkan bahwa ia dan Sasukenya sedang berada di tama yang indah. Ah, lain kali ia harus lebih berani mengatakan isi hatinya pada lelaki itu.

'Jleb'

"Hei, buka matamu."

Perlahan dibukanya mata indah itu. Ia terbelalak. Sasuke melindunginya. Menjadikan roh nya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku tau dibalik kata-kata kasarmu kau menyimpan rasa padaku. Maaf aku baru menyadarinya."

Hinata mulai menitikkan air matanya. Cairan asin itu jatuh melalui ujung kedua matanya.

"Khhh, bodoh. Jangan menangis. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jantungnya berdetak kian cepat.

"Tidak, aku yang bodoh. Harusnya dari dulu aku melihatmu. Harusnya dari dulu aku menyadarimu. Bukan pada saat kau datang ke kamar inapku dan melihat wujudku yang lain. Kau tau saat itu entah kenapa aku merasa kau berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Kau hanya diam dan terlihat membenciku."

Air mata lelaki itu jatuh. Perlahan tubuhnya menghilang. Hinata mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya untuk menggapai Sasuke. Tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata membisikkan sesuatu. Kemudian, bibir itu mencium bibir gadisnya dengan lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Mereka menikmati saat-saat terakhir mereka bersama.

 _Kutunggu kau di awal kehidupan baru kita_

Ah, ya sesungguhnya tak ada kata terakhir dalam sebuah ikatan cinta, kan ?

 **END**

Fict apaan nih ?

Cuma iseng nulis tengah malam gegara ga bisa tidur, eh baru sadar ada event buat sasuhina

Ya uda ngikut ajeee...


End file.
